


the widow of winter

by Les_MiserableAtBest



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les_MiserableAtBest/pseuds/Les_MiserableAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia Romonova is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the widow of winter

Natalia Romonova is dead.  
Natalia Alinova Romonova is dead. Natasha repeats this to herself over and over. Natalia is dead. She died during the fall of the black widow program. In her stead is Natasha Romonoff, with all of her memories and scars. Clint asks her name again. She says Natalia and flinches, it's wrong, she expects him to hit her. Instead he asks again. She answers correctly this time.  
The red room is gone.  
The winter soldier is gone.  
Natalia is gone.  
All that is left is the bitter cold biting through them.  
"My name is Natasha Romonoff, born in 1984 in Moscow."  
Because James is gone, Natalia is gone. It's time for Natasha.


End file.
